kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Organization XIII Debate
This was inspired by the Final Boss Debate over on the Final Fantasy Wiki. Reasons Why Xemnas is Better #He's the leader. #He's so badass, he doesn't need a title. #He's the Nobody of the series's main villain, Xehanort. #His Other's Heartless was the villain in KH. #His element is nothingness, and therefore he can kill you using nothing at all. #He's the "Guide to the Interstice". #His name is an anagram of "mansex", and yet he's STILL the most masculine, awesome, and otherwise badass member of Organization XIII. You've got to admit, that's impressive. #He can obliterate all opponents with nothing but a pair of spoon-shaped fans. Add the previous statement, and you know why he's the leader of Organization XIII. #If you even think of calling him "Mansex", he'll kick your sorry ass straight to the End of the World. #He essentially uses two lightsabers #As well as being able to fire an insane amout of lasers from his bare hands #He's got a really cute... "daughter.... Reasons Why Xigbar is Better #He's "The Freeshooter". #He wants to know why Roxas betrayed the Organization. #He can teleport WITHOUT using the Corridors of Darkness. Can you teleport? Didn't think so. #He's a surfer with an eye patch. #Not only can he teleport, but his ''bullets can teleport. Is that badass, or what? #He's a fucking sniper, bitch! #He kills with HAIR DRYERS! Not only that, but by doing so, he snatched Xaldin's powers as well. Now THAT'S Badass. #If he combined his powers with Luxord, then he would be 1/2 of a God. #He can walk upside-down IN MIDAIR!!!! If that isn't badass, nothing is. #He seems to be the center of Nicknames. He calls Roxas "Kiddo" and "Tiger", while Demyx calls him "Xiggy". He also calls Axel "Flamesilocks" and Xion, "Poppet". #He can shoot things out of TRUMPETS! He could totally form a band with Demyx. Reasons Why Xaldin is Better #He's "The Whirlwind Lancer". #He's the Kingdom Hearts series' signature Dragoon character. #He uses six, count 'em, SIX weapons at once. #He's so badass, even Chuck Norris is afraid of him. #He's so badass, he can kill an enemy just by whacking them with brooms! #And bearing that in mind, just imagine what would happen if he got even half of the brooms in Disney Castle.... #Organization Rule Number 45: don't let Xaldin ANYWHERE NEAR Disney Castle's Broom Closet.... #Look at those sideburns! #DREADLOCKS RULE!!! #And when you combine his sideburns with his dreadlocks, you just KNOW you're gonna get your ass kicked. #He can combine his powers with nearly every other person on this list. #His boss battle was so hard that King Mickey and The Beast had to help Sora and it was still difficult. #You poke him, you lose a finger. Reasons Why Vexen is Better #He's "The Chilly Academic". #His weapon is a Shield, but he's ten times more badass than Goofy could ever hope to be. #He'll freeze you solid and then break you apart if you interrupt his studies. #He has a PhD in awesome. #He successfully managed to rip off the Ice Titan and get away with it, while also being a harder boss. #Whacking people with a pot lid is harder to pull off than it sounds. He does it with style. #If you piss him off, he'll turn you into a giant popsickle. Reasons Why Lexaeus is Better #He's "The Silent Hero", even though he's actually a villain. #A man who can weild a weapon that huge with just one hand is seriously badass. #His sword is bigger than Cloud's, Leon's, and Sephiroth's. #He can cause rockslides and earthquakes. #His enemy card almost gaurantees an instant kill on regular enemies at the end of a combo! #He can kill an enemy using a "Squeaky Hammer", a known child's toy, and still look cool. #Can you kill people with a Squeaky Hammer and look badass doing it? Didn't think so. Reasons Why Zexion is Better #He's "The Cloaked Schemer" -- he actually admits that he's up to something! #He's emo and attacks with a giant book. #He can manipulate anyone and make them do his bidding. #He controls illusion, meaning that he can conjur up a copy of a three-hundred foot tall T-Rex and sick it on you. Sure, it may be an illusion, but would you know the difference? #Hell, he can conjure up a seven-hundred foot tall, THREE-HEADED T-Rex with lightning breath and heat vision! If you think THAT'S an illusion, you'd be right, but could you do anything about it? #He has the power to kill enemies with a BLT. You will never look at your sandwich the same way again (Especially since he could turn it into the aforementioned Doomrex). #His Doomrex is more powerful than Godzilla on 'roids. #His haircut is AWESOME #He had the guts to take on Riku. #He has the sense of humor to bet on who's going to die next. Now that's dark. #His hair color is DA BOMB #He has a laptop, so he could have a wiki account and no one would even know. Reasons Why Saix is Better #He's "The Luna Diviner". #Therefore, he can see the future. #You won't like Saix when he's angry. #He's TWTNW's resident wolfman. #His weapon is almost as big as Lexaeus's. #Did we mention that he's a werewolf with a fucking claymore?! #Did we also mention that he could beat you up with a BANANA!? #If this badass claymore-wielding werewolf were able to dual-wield his banana, he could surpass Chuck Norris on the Richter Scale of Badassness. #He has pointed ears, making him half-werewolf, half-mythical creature. Oh wait, a werewolf is mythical too. Oh well. He's completely Mythical! #So long story short, don't piss him off, or EVERYTHING GOES FUCKING MYTHIC!! Reasons Why Axel is Better #He may not have a heart, but he's a damn good actor. #He's "The Flurry of Dancing Flames", and thus the only member whose title directly references their element. #His name's Axel, got it memorized? #He became a good guy. #He fights with PIZZA for God's sake!!! #He has red hair everyone knows red hair owns all! #Therefore, he has more fun than both blondes and brunettes. #He can be manipulative #He's a babe-magnet (Larxene...) #He killed Vexen. Everyone can take out their earplugs now. #He risked his life for friendship. Reasons Why Demyx is Better #"Dance, water, dance!" #Because Water pwns Fire any day of the week. #He's "The Melodious Nocturne". #He's a master of Guitar Hero, Rock Band, and any other similar game you can think of. #If Demyx and Xaldin were to combine their powers, it would make Hurricane Katrina look like cool summer breeze. #He can play music on a tennis racket. That takes some serious skill. #If he teamed up with Axel, Xigbar, and Marluxia to be a rock band, they'd be better than Guns 'N' Roses. #He can create clones of himself using water. #If you don't defeat said clones in a certain amount of time you automatically lose. #His hair defies gravity and his element isn't even space. Reasons Why Luxord is Better #He's "The Gambler of Fate". Are YOU cool enough to gamble fate? Didn't think so. #He's British! #He appears in Port Royal -- a world based on the ONLY Disney movie rated PG-13. #He fights with dice and playing cards. #He PWNED the Powers That Be and made them his bitches. #He makes James Bond look like a hobo. #He makes all the British secret agent characters look like hobos. #He's cooler than Gambit. #He can PWN the Joker any day of the week. #If you thought razor sharp, size-changing cards were badass, then even bigger razor sharp, shape changing Video game discs kick Zexion's Doomrex's ass! #It's no wonder he PWNS James Bond, his girly secret agent friends, Gambit, and the Joker. He's that badass. #He can fight with video game discs. It's therefore highly likely that Kingdom Hearts II is among them. Reasons Why Marluxia is Better #He's the "Graceful Assassin", meaning that he can kill elegantly. #He weilds a SCYTHE, the Grim Reaper's weapon of death! #Therefore, he's like the Grim Reaper's little brother. #FLOWER POWER! #He can control plants, therefore making him the ultimate hippie. #HE HAS PINK HAIR! #He's the ultimate hippie. C'mon, just look at his hair and Flower Power if ya don't believe me. #He has an Angelic Form AND a Spectre Form. #His joke weapon may be bigger than all the others weapons PERIOD. An trust me, you don't want to get whacked with a giant titanium ladle. #He's the Starscream to Xemnas's Megatron. #Even though he controls flowers, no one would dare call him a girl. Reasons Why Larxene is Better #As the "Savage Nymph", she proves that a girl who looks sweet and innocent can kick some serious ass. #She proves that lightning CAN strike the same place twice. #She uses electrified Kunai, making her a better ninja. #She's kinda hot. #Okay, let's face it, she's really hot. #She kicked Sora in the gut TWICE! Count 'em, TWICE! #She could kill with bugs. Who knew Dragonflies could be so nasty? #She's the Organization's professional sadist. #She's a girl and is more powerful than a lot of the guys. Take that sexists! #She's as fast as lightning. Reasons Why Roxas is Better #He can dual-wield Keyblades. #His element is Light. #He's the "Key to Destiny". #He kills with an umbrella! #His hair is spikier than Sora's. #He was the first Nobody to wield a Keyblade. #His girlfriend is cuter than Kairi (she's really cute actually). #His best friends are more important cooler than Sora's best friend. #His nickname is tiger you have to be a cool member to have a name like that. #He's really young (physically) but still got into Organization XIII. #He won a Struggle Tourney, even though he wasn't in the real Twilight Town Reasons Why Xion is Better #She looks like a raven-haired Kairi. #She's the first female Keybearer who ISN'T USELESS IN A FIGHT!! #She'll give you a hug if you're nice. #Axel became a good guy because Xion gave him a hug. #Xion's hugs can put an enraged Saix sound asleep. #Xion's hugs can make even Vexen's body temperature shoot through the roof. #If Xion were to bake cookies, all of the wars would be over. #Xion is afraid to hug Xemnas, but if she actually did, he'd give up trying to control Kingdom Hearts. #Xion's hugs can give Nobodies their hearts back. #Xion's hugs can turn bad guys into good guys. #If Xion were able to hug Kingdom Hearts, then all of the Heartless would disappear and all of the Nobodies would regain their hearts. This is why those bastards at Square made sure that she would only appear in Days, so that they could keep their plot going. #If Xion were to give Maleficent a hug, then said evil witch would stop being evil. #Xion is the first person on this list to have XIII reasons why she's the best. #She's an imperfect replica of Sora. And as everyone knows, imperfect replicas are always cooler than the perfect ones. #And as a female replica of Sora, Xion can do anything that Sora and Roxas can do, but backwards and in high heels and look better doing it. #Xemnas created her, which technically makes her his daughter. Comments